spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 52: The Aftermath
Vignette: Start of the Line Jacen se objeví v bezútěšné a bezbarvé Fugue plane. Okamžitě se automaticky otáčí a vyráží k jedinému landmarku jinak prázdné šedé a statické pláně. Město posledního Soudu, stojí uprostřed ničeho. Obklopují ho vysoké zdi. Na jedné straně od něj svítí skrze šedé mraky slunce Nebes a na druhé straně je tmavá temnota Pekel. Ačkoliv to není běžné, Jacen si uvědomí kde je a pomalým, ale rozvážným krokem vyrazí k branám města. City of Judgement U bran města se zařadí do dlouhé fronty. Z planin okolo města se sem scházejí nejrůzenější humanoidi i jiné rasy. Jacen se postaví za podivného mravenčího muže který na něj nadšeně zacvaká, Jacen nerozumí ani slovo. Za něj se postaví starý muž s ohořelým rukávem. Necromancer na něj kývne na pozdrav a muž mu s úsměvem nevědomého pozdrav oplatí. Tak začne čekání ve frontě trvající deset dní. Bývalý necromancer prochází mezi obrovskými zdmi města. Zdi jsou zdá se postaveny z těl a různých částí jiných bytostí. Některé z nich hlasitě naříkají. Jacen se dává do řeči s mužem za sebou. Jeho jméno je Horác, býval farmář, pochází z Leilonu na Torilu a jak Jacen tušil, nemá ponětí že zemřel. Čaroděj ví, že by mu to říkat neměl. Proto s ním nezávazně mluví o různých věcech. Horác je přesvědčen že do města přijel prodávat obilí. Otázky jako: “Ale kde ho mám? o.O” Jacen přechází a vyptává se Horáce na věci jako co si pamatuje jako poslední a jestli se jeho rodina má dobře. Za občasného vyrušení ze zdi a nepochopitelného cvakání mravence pomalu postupují frontou k centru města. V centru města je obrovská stříbrná kopule. Fronta vede do ní. Místnost posledního soudu. Po dni cestování frontou k nim přistoupí mladý muž. Má v rukou desky a vyptává se, tak jak to Scribes (písaři) mrtvých dělají. Už se zdá že Horácovi řekne o jeho smrti, když ho Jacen okřikne. Čaroděj myslel že to udělat nesmějí a muž se téměř kaboní, zdá se že tuto práci nedělá dlouho. Po vyzpovídání Horáce a zjištění že umřel v požáru lesa, se Písař otočí na Jacena. “Prime, Toril, Red Larch” diktuje čaroděj “Tohle bude rychlé” usmívá se písař. Jacen s písařem krátce mluví, ptá se na jeho původ. Písař s Jacenovým pracovním jménem Filda mu řekne že za svého života věřil v Jergala. Čaroděje to vyděsí, myslel si že Jergal sedí na trůnu z kostí po boku Myrkula Necromancera. Jergalovi služebníci podle všeho ale slouží jako písaři v městě soudu. Filda se zeptá ještě na pár věcí a pokračuje frontou dále k mravencovi. Zatímco dvojice cvaká, uklidňuje vyděšený Jacen Horáce. Zjistí že Horác má dceru Terezku, pro kterou ukryl slušný obnost peněz pod stodolou. Nikdo živý o skrytém věnu neví. Jacena polije studený pot. Slíbí Horácovi že kdyby se mu něco stalo, postará se Terezku. Tri-keen se mezitím otočí na Jacena a domáhá se jeho pozornost, zmatený čaroděj netuší o čem jeho nový kamarád mluví. Mravenec nakonec Jacena otočí směrem ze kterého přichází velký rudý démon omotaný řetězy. Démon s úpisem. Baatezu který přišel vyjednávat o duších ve frontě pro svého pána. Než stihne čaroděj zareagovat řekne démon sedlákovi že je mrtev. Pomocí podobného vydírání mu Démon nabízí nesmrtelnost, službu Asmodeovi a rychlé povýšení na impa. Nakonec uhodí hřebíček na hlavičku a začne nabízet bohatsví pro Horácovu rodinu. Jacen zasáhne, myslí si že Démon nad ním nemá žádnou moc. “Komu sloužíš, hajzle?” Ptá se Necromancer aby odlákal Démonovu pozornost. “Mým pánem je Archďábel Baalzebul, Nejvyžší Kníže Maladomini, Vládce sedmého kruhu, Arcivévoda Slimáků, Ten Padlý, Pán Much, Mistr Lží, máš snad zájem, duše?” “Ne to ne, jen jsem se chtěl zeptat jestli ti nevadí že tvůj pán je slimák?” Démon k velkému pobavení okolí chvíli kouká jako puk a pak odsekává urážkou a pokračuje k vyděšenému mravenci. Zeď vedle zařve bolestí. Horác je vyděšen a Jacen ho znovu utěšuje. Vysvětluje mu co bude dál a říká mu že až na něj příjde řada ať řekne že uctívá Chanteu, bohyni úrody. Jacen si vyndavá z pusy vzkaz pro Jergala a v duchu děkuje Kormacovi. Horác se eventuelně uklidní a vyptává se na různé části pláně, zatímco oba muži pomalu postupují frontou. U Jacenova těla se mezitím strhla hádka. Sai připomíná poslední slova Jacena: “Za to ta kráva zaplatí.” Sienne dál křičí na Kormaca ať použije svůj dar, ale i ona se po chvíli utiší. “Ještě že jsem si opsal jeho Spellbook” nevhodně situaci komentuje Ettiene. Sai vyndá Sienne z kapsy její kartu a porovná jí se zničenými kartami Maexe a Bexleyho. Ptá se Sienne proč nešla do Zigguratu sama. Bexley chvíli přesvědčuje společnost ať Jacena pohřbí přímo zde v lese, ale Adam a Kormac nesouhlasí. Sienne začíná stavět lehátko na odnešení Jacena. Po úštěpačné poznámce o Jacenovi, jí Adam zastavuje že svého pána potáhne sám. Kormac který ještě nepromluvil si bere od Saie pero, namáčí ho v inkoustu tekoucím z Jacenovy pusy a píše mu do pusy vzkaz s jeho jménem a úsměvem pro Jergala. Tak jak by si to necromancer přál a jak jeho víra velí. Společnost se vydává zpět do Red Larche. Ettiene zpovídá Adama. Adam vypráví o tom že tehdy, když ho Necromancer prvně vyvolal se těšil až jeho pán zemře a on dostane svobodu. Dlouho to nepřicházelo a on se zlobil. Pak zjistil že cílem jeho pána je stát se nesmrtelným lichem. To ho štvalo ještě více. Bude sluhou na věčnost. Postupem času si začal na svou pozici zvykat. Jednoho dne ho napadlo že je to vlastně dobrá pozice. Mohl by být prvním kostlivcem mocného vládce mrtvých. Jacen o něm vždy mluvil jako o budoucím generálovi velkých vojsk. To se Adamovi líbilo. Začal se na slíbenou pozici těšit. Společnost mu přirostla k srdci, staral se o Maexe v zimě, podával Kormacovi sirup, pomáhal při stavbě zdi proti zlým kultům, dokonce velel jednotce kostlivců. Vše bylo na správné cestě. A pak.. Z ničeho nic.. Jeho pán zemřel. A on dostal svobodu kterou si už dávno nepřál. Měl být Adam, generál. Adam. První. První.. To bude jeho jméno. Bude si říkat Adam První. Jeho oči se rozhoří modrým plamenem ještě více. Pomalu se rozhlédne jestli ostatní souhlasí a sundá lebku kterou měl jeho pán u pasu. Pomalu si sundá hlavu a nahradí jí arcane focusem svého bývalého pána. Adam the First. Člen Společnosti. To se mu libí. Maex se snaží přivolat si Merikol, stále nic. Na konci lesa se skupina zastavuje. Kormac si jde odskočit a hádka mezi Saiem, Bexleym a Sienne stále probíhá. V jednu chvili nastane nepříjemné ticho. Od Maexe je slyšet “Ahooooj? :)” Všichni se na něj otočí. Maex neví co se děje, nic neslyšel. Všichni na něj zírají. “Co to tu jeee? :-O. Fíííha..” Sai začíná opakovat po Maexovi vše co od něj slyší. Sienne poukazuje na to že se Maexovi nehýbou ústa když mluví druhý hlas. K Maexově neradosti ho všichni začínají zkoumat. Sienne se mu dokonce podívá do ucha. Zvuk jde opravdu z Maexovy hlavy. “Co to jako jeee.. Ty vole.. Tady je jako strop o něco nižší než v celym zbytku, co je za blbost. Proč by někdo dělal strop o deset centimetrů nižší než chodbu?” Sai si správně vzpomene na výpravu do hlubin Maexovy duše při osvobozování Pollyho. Všichni dostávají nepříjemný pocit. Od Maexe se ještě ozve “Kurva” a zvuk sypajícího se bordelu a pak ticho. “Achjo” hlesne Maex svým hlasem. Sai hledá Kormaca, v houští kde měl paladin vykonávat svou potřebu je ale jen vzkaz že odchází, že se vrátí a ať pokračují bez něj. Sienne ho stopuje a vyráží za ním. Zbytek společnost se vrací pomalu domů a přemýšlí jak město přijme Kostlivce s vlastním vědomím. Dorazí do města na večer. Sienne která chvilku Kormaca stopovala a pak to vzdala doráží o chvíli po nich. Na okraji města Feugenovi muži drží jelena uprostřed štítové hradby. Deekin je vítá v dostavěné společnosti a ukazuje jim určité části základny. Kobold také v místnosti Lydie nalezl obrovskou mapu na které spolu pracovali. Největší dílo ženy ze vzdálené země. Jedná se o nekompletní, ale obrovskou mapu celého Pobřeží Mečů. Maex je, po dobu Kormacovi nepřítomnosti, zvolen vůdcem společnosti, Alf správou města a Jonah vedením organizačních složek základny. Druhý den na společnost čeká hned několik úkolů. Vysloužilý voják Pedro, který byl vybrán jako průvodce přivedl jednotku vojáků z Neverwinteru. Pět mužů drží kopí, pět luky, pět meče a štíty a pět velké obouruční meče. Alf si na Maexův povel bere jednotku na povel a rozděluje jim práce. Pedro vysvětluje že více Letohrad postrádat nemohl a že jednotka je odpovědí na dopis společnosti. Sám vysloužilý voják se zdá být fascinovaný alkoholem a jídlem a vyráží do okolních hospod. Po městě se mezitím povídá o kazetelích nového boha. Feugen a jeho jednotky, Bexley, Jonah a Sienne vyrazí ke slumům. Uprostřed spálených napodobenin budov zde hlásá starý muž s hnědou páskou přes ruku. “... a v osmé hodině třetí noci hora přišla pro ty kteří nevěří. Nechala je hnít na zemi. Byla to zpráva! Předvěst nového boha který příjde. K těm co nevěří dorazí jako temná lavina s očima lávy a nekonečnou žizní po krvi. Ale pro své věřitele bude něžnou pastvinou i pastevcem. Stane se kameným štítem nad našimi hlavami.” Zatím co se Feugenovi vojáci pomocí štítu probíjí k hlasateli, jsou slyšet různé názory jeho posluchačů. Někdo se bojí smrti a chce se přidat, jiní odmítají poslouchat “lži a kecy”. Jakmile si hlásač všimne společnosti zaměří se na ní. Mluví o tom že ho společnost přišla utišit a že se stane mučedníkem svého boha. Snaží se davu otevřít oči a zabránit společnosti jednat proti němu. Zdá se že přicházející hrdinové jsou v šachu. Vše nakonec těší Bexley který si stoupne na bednu vedle “proroka” a začne komandovat lidi které zná z polí. Muž který má pracovat na ředkvičkách se s Bexleym pomalu hádá, ale nakonec se pomalu vrací své místo. Feugen mezitím hlasatele přesvědčuje že by měl jít přinést víru jeho Krakenům. Prorok se společností odchází, ale pokračuje v proroctvích a podkopávání autority společnosti. Všichni cítí že je situace vypjatá a že nemůžou muže prostě zabít. Mezitím má Ettiene, Kira a Sai stejný problém na druhé straně města. Piper, starý hubený muž, kterého původní obyvatelé Red Larche zřejmě znají zvolil osobnější taktiku: “.. i společnost si bude muset vybrat. Zatratí sebe samu svou tvrdohlavostí, nebo příjde nového boha a spasí se? Obyvatelé Red Larche i nově příchozí! Toto město dříve věřilo. Vím že to víte. Sami Vaši starší se rozhodli Věřit v nového boha než je Společnost Nevyhnala, Neumlčela nebo rovnou Nezavraždila. Zde si jdou i pro mne! Věřitelé věděli co je pro Vás dobré. Nenechte se obelhávat Společností! Sledujte jejich činy a jejich strach z toho že by jste se dozvěděli pravdu! Nový bůh příjde! Když skupina zjistí že vyjednávání po dobrém nebude možné ale spíše nebezpečné použije Ettiene na starce Suggestion. Stařec jménem Piper souhlasí a odchází se skupinou. Dále však varuje okolí. Ukáže se, že oba starci žádali o možnost přednášek z Oltáře Mnoha Vír. Imdarr jim to však navzdory kodexu chrámu zakázal. Maex domluví setkání starších a vlivných lidí v Red Larchi na zítřejší věčer. Něco se musí udělat. Sai mezitím hledá papír z kovárny živlů. Zjistí že se v papírech při stěhování hrabali minimálně dva lidé. Někdo ve starých záznamech společnosti a někdo v papírech legendárních zbraní. Papír o Drownu chybí, mezi papíry však všímavý elf najde malou šupinu. Později toho večera odchází s Ettienem zkoušet Wild Magic na horu za město. Snaží se Ettienovi ukázat jak Weave ve skutečnosti vypadá. Adam jde také, jako cvičný cíl. Saiovi se vlákna nepodaří ukázat, ale vytvoří Adamovi Opálové oči. Adam je nadšen. Cestou zpět se bývalý Lord zastavuje u Feugena a zjišťuje situaci. Po krátké promluvě z cestovalem z jiného světa však debatu vzdává a odchází. Cestou potká dva černochy jak nesou mrtvého jelena jako krmení pro Krakeny. Společnost se mezitím seznamuje s žíznivým a požitkářským Pedrem. Zdá se, že mu místní pivo celkem chutná. Deekin se snaží zjistit jakých dobrodružství se Pedro zúčastnil. Zbytek společnosti si myslí že Pedro byl jen polní kuchař. Ettiene se snaží vykoupat a k svému rozhořčení zjišťuje že díky Saiovi se nemůže potopit do vody a místo toho pluje jako polystyren. Druhý den má společnost sezení s důležitými lidmi Red Larche. Mezi lidmi co přišli je Imdarr, Garlen (Majitel Helma), Matka Yalantha, Hardy, Harfeník Lorren, Haeleeya, Herivin Dardragon (původní starosta Westbridge) a několik otců a vlivných lidí z rodin uprchlíků. Bexley a Sai vysvětlují nutnost toho aby tito lidé stáli proti hlasatelům zemního kultu. Chápou že lidé jsou v této době velice ovlivnitelní a zároveň vysvětlují bezmoc kterou nad nimi Hlasatelé drží pomocí toho že si hrají na oběti. Vyjednávání trvá dlouhou dobu. Postupně se vyjadří všichni. Herivin Dardragon chápe že jde stejný souboj jako s kultem ohně. Jen místo měčů se zde musí použít slova. Pekař Lorren vysvětlí proč má svázené ruce a rozloučí se se společností i Red Larchem. Imdarr vysvětluje proč “prorokům” nelze dovolit používat Oltář všech vír. Hardy je chce nechat cejchovat, Yalantha zmiňuje Železňáka, Garlen mluví o povědomí lidu v hospodách a nakonec Haeleena vyjadřuje vlastní strach ze společnosti. Nakonec je ujednáno že tito lidé budou bojkovat slova proroku na všech krocích a město rozestaví stráže které je nebudou vpouštět do města. Druhá věc je samotný zdroj “proroků” Amphail. Společnost rozhodne že potřebují lidi uvnitř města. Desmond a Braelen vyrážejí pro převleky a na cestu do města. Po odchodů obyvatel mluví Sai o nepříjemnosti s papíry a Feugenem. Celá společnost diskutuje o Feugenovi a jeho nebezpečnosti. Jsou zvážena různá stanoviska, až nakonec i Bexley poleví a souhlasí že možná Feugen není takový problém. Malý Rybí muž mezitím Feugenovi přinese dokument o trojzubci. Feugen nechápe. Po spojení dokumentu a artefactu se papír poněkuď změní. Feugen hodí papír do vody. Na prázdném místě papíru se objeví tajný text. Jde o popis rituálu k výrobě devastačních orbů. K dokončení rituálu je potřeba Drown a něco co se jmenuje uzel vody, případně elementální ingot či vodní maják. Rybí muž vzkáže že “On si myslel, že by se to mohlo hodit.” Feugen odnáší dokument do společnosti. Poté co projde dveřmi všichni zmklnou jako by o něm zrovna mluvili. Sai je rituálem fascinován a snaží se objevit jeho ohnivou alternativu. Nikdo ovšem neví co je to Water Node či Water Beacon (Uzel a Maják). Při večerním trénování Wild Magic zařídí Sai aby Ettionovy zuby svítili v noci. Kormac mezitím cestou svým křikem zachránil zvědavého barda o útoků vlků a dorazil do Bargewright Innu. Zde požádá Nalaskura o koně a vyráží přes Womford. Zde narazí na párek pirátů kteří nakládají loď. Cestou k nim si ho jeden z nich všimne. Sykne “Společnost” a oba muži se snaží zmizet. Kormac ovšem drží jejich loď. Oba muži Paladina znají. Ten je chvilku zpovídá a poté se k vyděšeným mužům připojí na jejich cestě na jih. Po několika hodinové cestě se loď bliží k místu kde se zdá že se setkávají zbytky vodního kultu. Kultista Kormacovi navrhne že jim daruje život když mu vše poví a nechají ho vystopit. Kamený obr souhlasí. On a Kultista jménem Diero si potřesou rukou. Od vyděšeného piráta zjistí že toto místo tu bylo postaveno jen pár dní zpět. Cult drtivé vlny se rozpadl se smrtí Gara Shatterkeela a všichni se chystali jít domů. A pak se ozval On. Spousta lidí s ním nesouhlasila. Začali následovat One-Eyed Shivera jménem Trýznivé oko. O několik dní později na toto místo dorazil velký vodní elementál a přinesl diamant ze kterého tekla voda. Diamant byl zasazen do země a za nekolik minut z něj vyrostl obrovský maják vodního kultu. Kormac z lodi vystoupí a cestuje zpět na sever. Když se vrátí do Womfordu zjistí, že někdo ukradl nejen jeho nového koně, ale i kůl ke kterému byl přivázán. Bývalý paladin cestuje dál na sever. Den před Summit Hallem narazí na muže stojícího uprostřed cesty. Muž prohlašuje že toto je jeho cesta a že Kormac musí platit. Kormac nechápe. Muž jménem Glar pokyne k malé cedulce “Glarova Cesta”. Kormac oponuje, “Toto je Dessarinská Cesta.” Sebevědomý Kapitán banditů mluví dál o Glarově cestě a vysvětluje Kormacovi že na něj míří jeho muži. Kormac se přikryje štítem a vybíhá proti Banditovi. Navzdory tomu že Tyr už čtvrt-orkovi svou moc neposkytuje vyřídí Kormac své protivníky velice lehce. Zbylí čtyři banditi se dávají na rychlý útěk. Toho dne večer doraží Kormac do Summit Hallu. Summit Hall už není tou nablýzskanou tvrzí kterou býval. Omlácenou bránu mu otevírá mladý paladin bez ruky. Na náměstí je vidět shozená socha Samulara Caradoona a kroužek mužů okolo duelujících paladinů. Vedle je přivázaný Gryf. Sienne prý dorazila dnes ráno a hledala někoho kdo umí oživovat mrtvé. Kormac hledá Lady Ushien. Najde jí v neudržované hlavní síni Summit Hallu. Zdá se, že i ona ztratila svou víru. Když se jí Kormac ptá proč, žena navrhne že by to radši ukázala. Skupina vyrazí na západ od Summit Hallu, přenocuje a ráno se bez armorů plíží na místo ke kterému je Lady Ushien vede. Uprostřed podivného hnízda z lidských ostatků a lebek jsou vidět podivní tvorové z Phyrexie. Zdá se, že kladou vajíčka z lidských ostatků a další z nich potom staví nové jednotky. Celý výjev je velice nepříjemný. Phyrexian Digester Znepokojený Kormac se se Sienne a Lady Ushien vrací do Summit Hallu, cestou Lady vysvětluje že je Tyr opustil několik měsíců zpět. Vypráví o boji se zemními kulty a jejich podivnými mounty. Ale také o desítkách vypálených farem na severu. Při setkání s inceračními komandy prý bývala paladinka přikázala svým mužům popravit všechny zůčastněné. Muži rozkaz poslechli, ale následky byly nedozírné. Tyr jim odepřel svou moc za nerespektování jeho Kodexu. Polovina jejích mužů se vzbouřila, druhá dostala krizi víry a začala válčit mezi sebou. Děsivá přítomnost Phyrexie, navzdory radám Sférochodce na Summit ničemu nepomohla. Lady Ushien přizná svůj plán. Do desetidne prý bude jasné kteří muži s ní zůstanou a kteří ne. Poté je prý Paladinka bez boha, vezme na jejich poslední výpravu. Zkusí zničit co největší část Phyrexiánské líhně co půjde. Popřeje Kormacovi hodně štěstí v cestě životem a jejich cesty se rozejdou. Mezitím v Red Larchi Sai a Ettiene trénují zobrazování vláken. Sai vytvoří protipaladinský štít na kopci který byl prohlášen za nebezpečnou zónu a vytvoří podivný kočár který se zaparkuje před vchod společnosti. Poslední den akorát poté co Sai zbaví jednoho z Feugenových mužů svalů vidí přistávajícího Kormaca. Kormac bez problémů vstoupí do “nepaladinské zóny” čímž potvrdí strach společnosti. Po návratu do společenské mínosti společnosti zde Bexley, Kormac, Ettiene a Sai naleznou Sienne se spoutaným Vilíkem a nožem na jeho krku. Zdá se že Sienne z Jacenovy smrti přeskočilo. Mladá Půl-elfka vydírá paladina půlčíkovou smrtí a snaží se ho donutit aby přivedl Jacena zpět. Je to devět dní od necromancerovi smrti. Ettiene zkusí Suggestion ale po jeho neúspěchu rychle ztratí zájem a jde si lehnout. Sai vyráží pro Feugena. Bexley a Kormac se mezitím snaží se Sienne vyjednávat. Sienne se zdá být pološílená. Vysvětluje že jí Jacen zachránil život. Vilík je vyděšený a celou situaci nechápe. Sienne za breku a křiku stále opakuje ať to udělá Kormac nebo to udělá ona. Bexleyho argumenty a Kormacova umíněnost jí pomalu udolávají. Nakonec se Sienne nabídne sama. Jacen kdysi zachránil její život a příjde jí logické aby obětovala svůj život za jeho. Kormac vysvětluje důležitost společnosti a to že společnost rodina. Rodina má držet spolu a bojovat proti kultům. Oběť Sienne odmítne. Sienne se slzami v očích podřízne svázaného Vilíka a tělo hodí padlému paladinovi k nohám. “Zrovna teď se začneš chovat jako paladin..” vykřikne brečící Sienne, prorazí dveře a utíká do věže. Brzy je slyšet mávání křídel Gryfa. Kormac ani Bexley jí nepronásledují. Deekin ještě ten večer přináší dopis z jejího pokoje. V dopisu se mladá půl-elfka loučí a omlouvá za to co se chystá udělat. Sienne opustila společnost. Vignette: End of the Line Na posledních schodech do Komnaty posledního rozsudku se mezitím Jacen loučí s Horácem.. Za těch deset dní se stali dobrými přáteli. Jacen mu přeje hodně štěstí a ať vše dobře dopadne. Nakonec mu slíbí, že jestli někdy dostane příležitost, postará se o jeho rodinu. Horác mu stiskne ruku a muži se rozloučí. Jacen udělá krok v před a vyjde posledních pár schodů na malou platformu mezi dva bohy. Obrovský zlatý kostlivec Kelemvor drží zlaté váhy které se pomalu pohybují. Černý kostlivec ponořený v papírech na druhé mezitím kouká do velké knihy. “Jacen Cage. Společnost. Primární Materiální Pláně, Toril, Red Larch. Zavražděn Automatonem Konzorcia při plnění jejich můzeí.” “Další?” Zeptá se znepokojeným tónem Kelemvor. “Je jich čím dál víc kolego..” odpoví Jergal. “Dobrá.. Vyznání?” Písař pomalu vyndá vzkaz z úst Jacena. “Umm Já.” “Cože?” přizvedne neexistující obočí pán mrtvých. Jergal zvedne hlavu a podívá se na Necromancera který mává rukama a kroutí hlavou. Jergal se usměje a říká. “Tenhle by se mi hodil. U něj by jsi mohl přimhouřit oko” Pronese starý bůh. Jacen se mezitím snaží jakkoliv naznačit že nechce dělat papíry v nudné pláni soudu. “Tak že jsi to ty…” Usměje se Soudce. “Díky” Kývne Pán konce všeho a mrkne na Jacena, který jen smutně svěsí hlavu. V další chvíli stojí Jacen oblečený v runovém rouchu mrtvých uprostřed města vedle fronty duší. Vedle něj zakřičí duše ze zdi. Povzdechne si. Přistoupí k prvnímu muži co vidí a pomoci Vše-jazyka se otráveně ptá: “Na kterém místě jste byl naposledy?” “Glarova cesta” Odpoví muž. Jacen kouká do svých desek. “Takové místo neexistuje…” “... Dessarinská cesta” vyplivne muž s odporem. Jacen olízne pero a začne pomalu zapisovat… Při zapisování detailů banditovy smrti se bezděčně podívá na nekonečnou frontu. Pero mu vypadne z ruky. Srze bránu právě do města vstoupil Villi. Jacen Cage, the Scribe of the Dead